


January 21, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos smiled and ate two biscuits while he refused to recall Livewire's attack knocking him down near the bank.





	January 21, 2006

I never created DC canon.

Amos smiled and ate two biscuits while he refused to recall Livewire's attack knocking him down near the bank she attempted to rob hours ago.

THE END


End file.
